familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The King is Dead
The King is Dead is the fifteenth episode of season one of Family Guy. It is the fifteenth episode, overall. Synopsis Lois writes a screenplay for The King and I, which gets accepted into theater production. However, Peter decides to make a few tweaks to the script. Plot Lois is named director of the Quahog Player's theater group production, and she decides to produce The King and I. Meanwhile, Peter's boss, Mr. Weed, is having important people over, and workers are bringing in their own invented toys to show them and give them ideas. Peter's toy, however, is ridiculed for resembling a sex toy. Peter is humiliated and decides to try-out for Lois' play. At auditions, Brian and Loretta are the only two happy about their roles in the play, Peter doesn't even get a part, so Lois names Peter producer in the hopes of keeping him out of the way, but Peter gradually takes over, radically changing the play, making Anna's best friend a talking penguin. He gets the play mentioned on the news by casting newscaster Diane Simmons as Anna, Lois likes the fact that he got the play on the news, but is mad because Loretta, who was playing Anna, was doing a great job, but Peter recast her as Lady Teong. Peter also adds material inspired by The Jerry Springer Show and Flashdance and changes Anna's outfit into something more "this century". Peter later comes up with another idea, the Siamese twins aren't twins, but aliens. Everyone accedes to the idea, except for Lois, who hates what Peter is doing to the play. She thinks that nobody will show up to the play, but is proven wrong when they sell out. Lois then quits leaving Peter as the director, thus making him the most powerful man on set. His constant changes to the plot of the play frustrate Diane into quitting, so he plays Anna himself. Lois comes to the play, but only in the hope of seeing Peter's work ridiculed by everyone in town. Peter’s version of The King and I depicts a post-apocalyptic future set in the ruined world of 2015 AD after the 9th nuclear war. The world is a “grim future filled with lots of explosions and partial nudity,” ruled by an oppressive king, played by Brian. A.N.N.A. is an Automoton Nuclear Neo-humanoid Android, a robot ninja from the planet England. A.N.N.A., not succumbing to the enticing, bikini-clad "Siamese children's” all-female sex orgy, kung fu fights with the King, thus destroying him, and reclaiming Siam for the United States of America. He then ends the play with a musical number, based on A.N.N.A's victory. To Lois’ perturbation, the show is a hit. Lois berates the audience for applauding, claiming that the show is what is ruining dramatic art. In the end, Peter comes home from the wrap party, and apologizes to Lois for stealing away her show, and in turn, she apologizes to him for scolding his work. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Lois Episodes Category:Peter Episodes Category:Diane Episodes Category:Loretta Episodes Category:Death Titles